


Step-Family sexy times

by Gravity2711



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various step-family second person sex one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shaving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need some help from your step-sibling and his Big Black Cock whilst shaving your starved kitten.

You're sat up on the counter, rubbing shaving cream onto your hairy pussy and moaning at the sensation of touching yourself. You'd not kept up with your shaving routine because your ex-boyfriend had liked hairy boxes for some reason, but wasn't loyal to one girl. You decided would shave your asshole after you'd finished the front bottom and had a little wank to try and release some of your built up sexual tension since you left him.

You pick up the razor and slowly start taking off thick curly black hair. You do it slowly and sensually, enjoying yourself as you remove hair from your cute little cunt. Most people liked a hairless cunt and it was easier to vajazzle if there wasn't a thick black forest of curly pubes in the way of the diamanté. You plan how you're going to get someone to fuck you when you go out in two nights time, your aching pussy was calling out for a big cock to pound it until it became red, raw and sore. The fantasy making your pussy leak and your exposed nipples harden more in the cool air.

The door is suddenly thrown open and you scramble to cover yourself up but there was nothing there to cover you up with because your clothes are too far to reach from where you've perched yourself on the bathroom counter to get a good angle for your self-maintenance. You see your step-brother standing there, looking panicked now. Your legs are wide open, revealing your hairy vagina which is slathered with shaving cream as if someone as cum around your pussy rather than deep into you like you've been fantasing about. He shuts the door behind him, snapping you from your mind but giving you some ideas on how to achieve your plan. "What are you doing?" He asked you quietly. You see him readjust his pants, the sight of you nude and spread out on the counter is causing him to get hard. You've always found him attractive and you know he's got a big black cock that can satisfy your cravings for rough sex. Your plan is officially put into action of how to get his thick dark dick to be balls deep into your desperate cunt.

"I'm shaving my cunt," you tell him bluntly and rub the shaving cream into your labia. "Do you want to help me?" You asked him sexily and suck on the end of the razor as if it was a small penis, using your other hand to spread your lips wide to reveal your enticing pink flesh and rubbing your erect love button, more liquid weeping from your sex and dripping onto the counter.

"Uh..." he can't find the words to say. You can see he wants to touch you but you're his step-sister and it all seems so taboo for him to shave and touch his step-sister's pussy but that's what makes it all so much more of a turn on for you. 

"Go on," you goad, desiring that thick meaty cock to plunge into your wet flesh. "I need some help reaching all the hair," you tell him, rubbing the cream away from your labia to reveal his future prize if he helps you shave your pussy clean.

"Okay," He said and takes the razor from you. You spread your legs a little wider and he moves between them. He begins the job, trying to ignore his bulging erection which was straining against his jeans.

"What's wrong?" You ask him innocently, biting on your lip slightly.

"Nothing," he lied and you put your hand over his, stopping him shaving around your juicy lips.

"Tell me," you said, taking the razor from him and holding onto his hand, hovering over your pussy. You resist the urge to put his fingers into your weeping cunt before the job is finished.

"You're just so sexy," he admits to you and adjusts his pants again. You smirk slightly, your plan working perfectly to get his meat into your soaking kitty.

"Just strip off then," you suggested to him, "Well, I'm naked, so it's really only fair that you are," you tell him, giving a reason for you to admire his ebony beast of a member. He's hesitant at first but you slide to the edge of the counter and slip your hands under his t-shirt, pulling it off to reveal a chocolate chest of hard muscle. You unbutton his jeans and he finishes his process of undress, his erection springing up and slapping against his rock hard abs.

You slide back again and open your legs. "Could you put some more cream on, the razor is burning a little," you tell him, giving him a reason to touch you down there and feel how wet you are for his black beast to penetrate the pink seam of your creamy white thighs.

"Of course," he tells you and you see the look in his eye as he squirts some gel into his hand, rubbing it into a lather. He slathers it onto your mons pubis then scissors his fingers to spread it onto your labia majora. "Whoops," he says as his finger 'slips' onto your engorged clitoris, causing a pleasurable shock to run through your system and a moan to escape your lips.

He realises that you've been playing with him this whole time and decided to get even. He returns to shaving the thick locks from your twat, avoiding any contact that could get you going. You feel yourself becoming frustrated with him, for not touching you where you want his thick fingers to go. "Is something wrong?" He asks you once he's finished shaving you but already knowing what's wrong. He begins pouring warm water over your area, to remove the left over shaving foam which is ruining his view of your bald little snatch where you desire for him to embed his dark meat.

"There's just a little bit of hair left," you lie, "just there," you say and point near your clit.

"I don't see it," he said, leaning in slightly and licking lips as he does. You knot your fingers in his hair and crush his face into your musky slit.

"Just there," you said and something warm and wet laps at your clitty, causing a loud gasp to escape your lips. "Keep going," you moan and he does as he's told to, his skilful tongue bringing you to the edge and stopping just before that sweet release. You drop and he starts his game all over again.

His orgasm delay game is driving you crazy, you know you've earned that release by now, "please," You beg, "let me cum," you beg and he takes you to the edge, jamming three thick fingers into you with no warning as he continued to lick and chew at your pulsing pearl of pleasure. He curves them up, hitting your g-stop and you turn to jelly as that sweet orgasm over takes your body. You flood his mouth with oceans of fem-cum and he laps it up like a survivor who'd been stranded without water in the desert for months.

He unlatches his mouth from your hairless kitty. "You taste so sweet, my little step-sister," he tells you, stroking your smooth mound with his cum coated fingers.

You slide of the counter and bend over, bracing your hands against the bathtub. "Why don't you shave my hairy little asshole next," you offer him, wiggling your behind in his direction.

"Later," He tells you and suddenly your tight little pussy is painfully stretched and filled by black taboo cock. "Does that feel good in your nice shaved slut hole?" He asks you, spanking your ass hard.

"Yes," you moan as he began pounding your pussy.

You fall apart with moans and groans as his cock's bulbous purple head slams into your g-spot over and over again, causing your body to become weak from the continuous orgasms.

Your incredibly slippy pussy causes his cock to come out and he impaled your ass out his cock. You cry out in pain, glad your mother and step father aren't home to hear you. You've never had a cock in your ass before, let alone one as wide and long as his in there. You whimper and a tear slips out.

"Did I just pop your ass cherry?" He asked you and you nod. "Trust me, slut-sister, you'll feel even better with it tearing your little white girl ass in two," he tells you and begins pounding your rectal passage. You feel the slight trickle of blood coming from your ass because of his size in your virgin hole. You can't deny how good it starts to feel as he getting into his rhythm. A thick finger invades your slick cunt and his other hand grasps your breasts that are moving from the force he's pounding your back passage with.

You cry out as you reach another orgasm and your legs turn to jelly and you squirt out more filmy liquid onto the shag pile bathroom rug. He shoots his hot load so deep into your ass you can practically taste him. He pulled his flaccid monster from your ass and you drop to your knees, your mouth level with his dirty cock as his hot seed slops from your as and dribbled down your leg. You scoop some up and licked it from your fingers, you moan at the taste of the bodily fluid cocktail. "Lick it clean slut-sister," He ordered, you nod and run your tongue along his filty cock, enjoying the rancid taste of your own ass on his beautiful black cock.

"Next time, tell me when you're going to shave that pretty white pussy," He orders and you nod, already wanting a repeat performance....


	2. Oh Daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step daddy embraces your new kink

You finally decided to go through with your plan to seduce your new step-daddy. You've been planning his for a while now, since you caught him watching that school girl porn.

You admire your new outfit in the mirror. The short plaid skirt barely covering your new bright white g-string with the little ribbon on the front. The white blouse was cropped and too tight, causing your breasts to seem bigger and your erect nipples pressing against the thin white fabric. Your black fishnet stockings held up by a garter belt, peeking above the skirt. You run your hands down your body, fingers slipping around the string of your thong to work yourself up a little before approaching him.

You slip on the chunky black platform heels and tie your hair up into bunches before heading downstairs. You and him are home alone tonight. Your mother is on a business trip this week, making it the perfect opportunity to fuck her husband with your new little kink.

You find him in the living room, watching porn as per usual and you crawl up to him. "Daddy?" You say innocently and he looks up from his laptop to see you dressed as his deepest desire. "Daddy, I've been a bad girl," you tell him in a baby voice. He realised what you're doing and he wants you, wants your kink like your mother would never do for him.

He puts down the laptop, zipping himself up. "How've you been bad, little girl?" He asks you and the dampening between your thighs increases as he begins embracing this scene.

"Well, I've been touching myself daddy," you tell him, still in the baby voice. "And Mommy told me it was naughty," you add, give him a reason to punish you, to touch you in a sexual way like you desire.

"You have been a naughty girl," he said. "I'm going to have to spank you," he tells you and you moan at the idea. "Get over my knee, little girl," he demands and you do as you're told, resting your kitty just before his knee so he can feel how wet you've gotten already and his large erection his pressing against your stomach.

 He flips up your miniscule skirt and rubs circles on your buttocks. "You have been a very naughty girl, wearing an outfit like this," he tells you and slaps your ass hard, causing you to jump slightly but you like it.

"I saw you watch girls like this, daddy, I just wanted to please you," you tell him and another hard smack lands on the opposite cheek.

"I do like girls dressed like this, little girl, but you've been a naughty girl by touching yourself so you're being punished," he tells you softly and lands four hard smacks in a row, alternating the cheeks. This causing your pussy to leak, dripping down your leg. He touches your pussy. "You're so wet, little girl," Your new Daddy tells you.

"Why am I wet daddy?" You ask him, fully knowing why you're dripping wet.

"Because you're a naughty little girl, who likes being spanked," He tells you as he continues to spank you very hard. Moans spill from your mouth.

"Yes daddy, I'm a bad girl who needs to be punished," you tell him and he stops spanking you.

"Show me how you were a bad girl," Daddy demands of you and you get off his lap. You lie on your back, legs spread wide to show him how you were a naughty girl for your daddy to punish you. You slide your hand down your body and begin rubbing your sensitive mound, giving your daddy a good show of your masturbation.

"Did you do anything else little girl?" Daddy asks you and you nod. "What else did you do?" He asks you, lust evident in his eyes and pants.

"I rubbed myself against my bed post like a kitty cat," you tell him and begin playing with one of your rock hard nipples, moaning at the pain from twisting it so far. Daddy slaps your pussy and you yelp but you like the sensation. You do it again and earn another three slaps to your drenched kitten, leaving cum stains on the carpet.

"Show me how little girl, how you were a little kitty cat," Daddy orders and you do as your told, you crawl to the doorframe and begin humping on it.

"Daddy, I did something naughty in the shower too," you tell him as you get closer to a climax.

"What naughty thing did you do?" He asks as you crawl over to him. You climb into his lap and he begins caressing your thighs, getting closer to your honey pot.

"I played with toys," you tell him, sounding guilty, "I put them into me," you tell him and nuzzle your head into his neck. "Mommy told me not to let anything go in there, except my daddy," you said, hinting that you want him to penetrate your walls.

"You have been a bad girl," your daddy tells you. "And bad girls get punished," he said with a glint in his eye. "Stand up," he orders and you do as your told. "Take off your clothes," he demands.

"But mommy said never to take my clothes off in front of boys," you tell him and he plays with one of your pigtails.

"I'm not just any boy," your daddy said, "I'm your daddy and you do as daddy says," he demands and you whip off your blouse at such as speed, it causes your large breasts to bounce up and down. You turn your back on your daddy and pull down the tiny skirt. Daddy left and came back with scissors.

"What are those for daddy?" You asked him innocently as he begins to grope your soft breasts in his large calloused hands, another moan slipping from between your lips.

"To cut off those naughty panties," he tells you and you pout. You'd only just bought these, the slut school girl panties to help with your daddy's fantasy and because you liked yanking the string between your pussy lips to make them burn in such a pleasurable way.

"But Daddy, I like these panties, they make my downstairs tingly," you tell him and he smacks your breast, leaving a lovely red handprint on the side of your boob, which he then caresses, making you feel good again.

"That's naughty, only daddy should make you feel like that," he tells you and cuts them off, leaving you exposed but ever so horny and wet for your Daddy. "Only daddy can touch you here," he says and starts rubbing you, "Only daddy can do this," he says and pushes a finger into your tight little pussy. "So tight for you daddy, aren't you little girl," he muses.

"Oh yes daddy, only for you daddy," you moan as he slowly begins to finger bang you but you want more. "Does daddy have a toy I can play with?" You ask him, hoping for a lick of his lolly pop and a taste of his cream filling.

"Only if you promise to be a good girl," he said and removes his fingers from you. You whimper a little at the loss as he forces you to your knees. He unzips his pants and pulls his erect cock from his underwear. "Why don't you lick on daddy's lollypop?" He suggests to you, fondling your breasts again, twizzling your nipples and tugging them.

"Okay daddy," You moan and lick up the shaft from the base to the tip. "Daddy, it's leaking," you tell him, "Can I taste it?" You asked him.

"Yes, little girl, it's very good for you," He says and you run your little pink tongue up the oozing slit in the head. Suddenly, the head is forced into your mouth. "Suck Daddy's lolly pop little girl and I'll show you all the uses of daddy's toy," he tells you and you mumble a response around his cock as his begins fucking your mouth. You go to touch yourself but he spanks your breasts again. "Be a good girl for daddy," he said and you do as you're told. You follow your daddy's orders.

"Daddy's about you give you his special milk," he tells you as he edges towards an orgasm. You mumble a yes then he pulls out from your mouth with a loud and wet plop. He rubs his lolly pop and shoots globs of white jism into your mouth, and onto your face and bosom.  "Swallow it, little girl, you don't want to upset your daddy, do you?" He asks and you shake your head, swallowing all that went into your mouth.

"You got it every where daddy," you tell him and begin massaging it into your tits. He flips you onto your front.

"Did daddy say you could touch yourself?" He asks you, his growing penis now rubbing against your dripping folds.

"No daddy," you answer, grinding against the lollypop you want inside your special place, just for your daddy.

"Daddy's going to give you a special punishment for that," he says and slips inside you. You gasp as he pushes deep.

"Mommy said no one's suppose to put their lolly pop into my girly place," you tell him in the baby voice that turns him on so much.

"I don't care what mommy says, I'm your daddy and you do as daddy tells you," He orders and embeds himself deep into you.

"Yes daddy," you moan as he begins to pick up the pace.

"Oh yes daddy, more daddy!" You cry out as he allows to rub your clitty after telling you about it in Daddy dom terms.

"It's your little button, it makes you nice and wet for your daddy to do this," he tells you and shows you how to masturbate yourself, something you already know how to do but feels different with your daddy showing you. It feels better with him teaching you how to masturbate like a naughty little school girl.

"Please keep going daddy," you beg, "it feels so good daddy," you tell him and he speeds up, pounding into you harder. "You're making my girly place feel good," you tell him.

"Call it a cunt, my naughty little girl, a naughty little cunt," he orders and you don't want to upset your daddy.

"You make my naughty little cunt feel so good Daddy, you make it do very naughty things that mommy says it shouldn't but I know..." you stop mid sentence as he pushes you over the edge.

"Daddy!" You scream as you cum ferociously and he shoots his hot wad deep into your naughty cunt. He pulls out from you and you collapse on the carpet.

"Such a good girl for daddy," he praises and strokes your head. "Be bad for daddy every time mommy's out of town," he tells you.

"Yes daddy, I like it when you put your lolly pop into my naughty little cunt and smack my bad little botty," you tell him and begin grinding against the rough carpet, the dirty daddy dom talk getting you going again. "When you make me all slippery and wet like a bad girl," you add as he strokes your kitten again but softly this time, not so rough like the sex you'd just had.

"Well, you are your daddy's naughty little girl," he says to you and smacks your ass hard. "Now go to bed and play with your toys until Daddy wants you again," He orders.

"Yes daddy," you say and pick up your clothes, scurrying upstairs to play with all your toys so daddy can punish you again soon.


	3. Just helping family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come across your underage step-sister getting into trouble at a nightclub. You help her out of it and get a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started off with this really great idea but couldn't really find the way to finish it so I cliff-hangered it. Welcome to someone else's ideas to finish it though - G x

 Your senses aren't taking in much under the pounding music and lights but it's definitely her. She's definitely her and she definitely shouldn't be here. She's talking to some guys and you know what they want from her. They aren't going to have it. You decide to help her out of the situation she got herself in and you might get a chance to touch her sexy innocent body whilst you're at it.

"Hey baby," you say and put an arm around her. She looks up at you and says a silent thank you with those deep chocolate eyes.

"You didn't mention that you were fucking gay," one of the guys says as you kiss her neck, sucking on it slightly to leave a claim to her body.

"You didn't ask," she replied innocently as she grinds her ass slightly against your moistening crotch.

"Prove it," the other guy says, obviously wanting a little lesbian show and you're perfectly fine with that.

"Sure," she said and turns around. She puts her lips on yours and hands on your hips. You respond, loving those soft pink lips against yours, and put your hands on her pert little ass. You squeeze it and she squeals, opening her mouth. You slip your tongue in, turning it into a full on make out for these strangers. She moans as you tongue her and thrusts her hips against yours. She wraps an arm around your neck, pulling you a little closer to her as you feel yourself getting wetter from her body and lips being pressed against yours. You push her back against the wall and slip a hand from her ass onto her inner thigh, creeping up to her young flesh.

She's wearing a thong, "A thong, naughty girl," you tell her as you pull slightly from those swollen pink lips.

"You know you love it when I'm naughty," she says and you notice one of the guys is adjusting himself to hide the hard-on he got from watching you make out with your step sister.

You return to making out with her and caress her lower lips through the thin fabric of her thong. She continues to make those sweet little moans that are making you drip right through your own panties. You break the kiss and start sucking on her neck. "More," she begs quietly. You look to see those men and decide they don't deserve to see anymore of a show.

"Somewhere a little more private," you tell her and drag her off to one of the rooms in the back of the club. You come here often and they know their customers come here to cruise for some choice pussy or dick, like you were planning on getting right now. Some choice young pussy, belonging to a girl you'd watch learn how to masturbate very badly but you'd soon correct her poor technique.

"I..." She started as you shut the door. You had a feeling she was talking herself out of this but you needed her now, needed the release of orgasm from that sexy step-sister who always taunted you with those tight shorts and revealing tops, leaving the door ajar when she showered and showing you those squeezable titties with their dusky nipples as she sensuously rubbed suds over her creamy skin and between those delectable creamy thighs.

"Don't want this?" you ask her as you grope her fulsome bosom.

"I do," she moans, "I just don't know how to please you," she admits and you push her down onto the bed, loving the idea of her being tongue deep in your longing cunt.

"Let me teach you then," you tell her and unbutton her thin silk blouse. Her bra has the clasp in the valley of her cleavage. You lower your lips to her collarbone and kiss down her chest until you reach it and undo with your mouth, a skill you have mastered in your many years of lesbian intercourse. You remove the cups and palm the globes of soft flesh, her hard nipples pressing against your palms.

You remove your hand from one and lick around the nipple at dark areola around it. You bite the nipple lightly and tug at it slightly, a moan slipping through her lips. "Touch me," she moans and you stop entirely.

"Wait for it," you tell her, "it makes it so much better," you assure her and return to ravishing her cushiony breasts with your mouth.

You return to your journey down her body and lift her skirt to reveal your prize, her wet little cunt for you to be the first to taste, lick and touch. She's clean shaven, you didn't expect her kitten to be bare but not that you didn't like that. You begin kissing and sucking on her inner thighs, just close enough to her pussy that it's causing her pleasure but just far enough away that she doesn't get any chance at release. You're in this for the long game.

You'd already helped her out tonight now she was going to have to earn her release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take requests for other one-shots, like celeb fandom ones and shit.


End file.
